


The Birthday Forecast

by WordsAblaze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I just really like dan and phil, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, So fluffy I'm gonna die, They're So Married, actually don't, duh - Freeform, happy birthday dan, i need the money for books and stuff, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and, even if he's not as excited as he should be, Phil's forecast makes it much more interesting! Or the one where Phil kisses Dan 26 times on his birthday... A fairly long Phan oneshot!





	The Birthday Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> Don't call me out on the date, this was originally written on his birthday!

_**-Pre-birthday...** _

Dan jumps as he hears Phil exclaim loudly, not quite swearing but close enough.

"Phil?" he calls even as he gets up to check if his flatmate is still alive.

Not finding Phil in the living room, he checks the gaming room and the kitchen, sighing when both of those are empty. His worry winning against his unwillingness to move, he walks to Phil's bedroom - the least used room in the house.

Phil looks up as he walks in, smiling. He's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, holding a tape dispenser and a plaster.

"I'm okay," he says sheepishly.

Dan sighs, sits down opposite him and, without thinking, takes the plaster and wraps it around Phil's finger before it can bleed again.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks.

Phil shrugs, "I was getting some cellotape."

"Why-"

"I don't remember anymore..." Phil frowns, "But it was something important."

Dan rolls his eyes. "Has it been seven months since we filmed the face app video?"

Phil grins, "Nope. I'm not that old yet."

"But you're forgetful enough to be," Dan jokes, taking the tape from Phil, "You're banned from this."

Phil pouts. "What if I need it again?"

"Come and ask me, you klutz."

Phil folds his arms as Dan gets up and goes back to the living room, flopping onto the sofa and logging into tumblr. There's a few thuds as Phil finishes whatever he was doing before sliding onto the sofa beside Dan.

"Are you excited?" Phil asks, his eyes shining as he leans on Dan's shoulder.

Dan only shrugs, scrolling past a bunch of similar edits that Phil laughs at, "I told you that picture would become a meme."

"I know, I know..." Dan admits, half-regretting it. The other half of him appreciates the speedy effort their fans put into edits.

"Dan, you okay?" Phil asks as he stops scrolling.

Said man shakes his head, "Phil, I'm going to be twenty six."

"Congratulations."

Dan smiles but a frown quickly overtakes his expression again. "Twenty six."

"What's the problem?" Phil asks softly.

"I don't know. It's just so different than what I'd imagined myself doing at this age."

Phil smiles. "Well, I'd imagined myself as a weatherman so..."

Dan chuckles, "I was going to be a lawyer."

He's about to sigh heavily when Phil looks up and gently whacks their heads together, "Well, guess what?"

"What?" He asks, frowning.

"You're the birthday boy." Phil grins.

Dan raises an eyebrow, "And?"

Phil groans, nudging Dan, "Come on, aren't you excited?"

He was. He was excited to be only four years younger than Phil again. He was excited to think he'd had a best friend for eight years now. He was excited to be one year further in his life, over a quarter way to one hundred.

Dan shrugs. "I guess so."

Phil looks like he knows what Dan's thinking but just nods, "We'll see tomorrow."

Dan grins. "That's only what, an hour away?"

"Oh come on, you'll spend the next few hours on tumblr anyway," Phil says.

Dan shrugs and Phil tilts sideways on the sofa so his head is on the armrest and his legs are draped across Dan.

Dan gives Phil a pointed look before rearranging the laptop on Phil's legs as he flicks through the channels on TV. Phil ends up watching whichever Disney movie is playing, staying still enough for Dan to scroll without interruption.

It's only when Phil's phone rings that he moves, Dan lifting the laptop so Phil can slide his legs off and check who texted.

Except he doesn't go.

He just faces Dan and takes the laptop away from him, placing it on the table.

"What is it?" Dan asks.

Phil just smirks, leaning towards Dan with a sparkle in his eyes. In the time it takes Dan's heart to skip a beat, Phil's kissing him softly. It's what Dan knows is a birthday kiss, full of warmth, sparks and love.

"The forecast shows lots of kisses today," Phil murmurs as he pulls back. "Happy birthday, Daniel."

Dan can't help the wide grin that paints itself on his face, "Is it twelve already?"

Phil laughs, poking Dan's nose. "I should hope so. I'd hate to have done that wrong."

"Another take wouldn't be so bad," Dan breathes, still recovering.

Phil rolls his eyes, "Didn't you listen to my weather forecast?"

Dan frowns, "Wait, what?"

Taking the laptop from the table, Phil shrugs. "Let's see what people did for your birthday."

Dan frowns, knowing that Phil doesn't usually resort to tumblr but agreeing because it won't do any harm. So the two of them scroll through his tag, smiling at all the artwork, edits, a list of things the phandom loves about Dan, graphic designs and all the kind messages people have posted as near to midnight as possible.

They lose track of time as they scroll and, in the end, Phil's the one who shuts the laptop and pushes Dan into his room so he doesn't wake up looking like a zombie the next morning.

Dan grumbles but the two of them share an embrace before he gets ready to sleep, Phil claiming that he has something important to do first. He's not sure whether it's because of how sleepy he is or how used to Phil's antics he is but either way, he doesn't question it.

**_-One…_ **

"Dan!" Phil yells, his voice practically oozing excitement.

Dan groans, trying to burrow back into the duvet. He manages to do exactly that but Phil flops onto the bed beside him, fiddling with one of his curls. "Come on, get up, it's your birthday!"

"It was my birthday earlier too," Dan mutters but lets the duvet slide off his face anyway.

Phil takes this as a good sign. "And it will be for a while. Now hurry up and let's have breakfast."

"I don't want to, it's warm here."

Phil sighs and puts his hands on Dan's shoulders, initiating a staring contest of sorts. Dan raises an eyebrow, full of curiosity, but Phil shakes his head and says, "Close your eyes."

"Phil, if you're going to prank me-"

"I'm not! Trust me?"

And, because he's still groggy, he does, shutting his eyes.

Only to literally yell a second later when Phil kisses each eyelid as softly as possible. He hears Phil chuckle before moving backwards and Dan sits up immediately, his eyes flying open.

"Are you more awake now?" Phil asks slyly.

Dan glares at him for about a millisecond before grinning so widely that even his dimples complain. But he's definitely awake. And his birthday is off to an amazing start…

**_-Two…_ **

Dan rolls his eyes, letting Phil pull him out of bed and into their kitchen. He's almost shocked when he sees all the cupboard doors open, too used to them all being left unclosed in the old apartment.

But the biggest shock is seeing the plate of pancakes on the counter, covered in syrup and blueberries. He'd laugh at the cliché but his larynx can't function… because… Phil made pancakes for him?

"Did you...?" he manages, blinking.

Phil nods, smiling. "Yeah, I've had lots of practice now."

"Phil, you're so cheesy!" he shakes his head, his sleepiness replaces by a smile.

The two of them grab forks and, between them, finish the pancakes far too quickly, Phil letting Dan have the extra blueberry. It's a miracle that Phil managed to actually find blueberries at such short notice and he's not about to let that go.

He jumps as Phil smiles and plants a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving behind a touch of warmth.

Dan frowns but Phil shrugs innocently. "I just wanted to taste the blueberry."

Dan sighs but doesn't argue.

**_-Three..._ **

After he's changed out of his pyjamas, Dan walks back into their living room to find Phil holding out a small pile of gifts. His lips quirk upwards into a smile as he launches himself forward, throwing his arms around Phil, who doesn't exactly fall but stumbles enough to drop a present.

"Dan!" Phil's laughing too hard to sound annoyed so Dan pulls back and picks up the dropped gift.

"What, did you wrap this with your eyes closed?" Dan asks, but not unkindly, smiling at the gift.

Phil makes a face, folding his arms, "Excuse me, I cut my finger to get that right."

"You…?" Dan pauses. "So that's what you were doing with the tape yesterday!"

"Duh." Phil nudges him. "Are you going to open it?"

"If I can get past all this tape…" Dan flops down onto the sofa, sinking into it.

Phil follows suit, biting his lip as Dan carefully unwraps the gifts. He looks worried when Dan gasps but his worries disappear when Dan turns to him with a grateful shine in his eyes.

"I love it," Dan declares. "Thank you."

Phil decides that the look on Dan's face is worth an infinite amount of cuts from a tape dispenser. And, just because of the joyful look on his face, Phil gently kisses Dan's cheek, smiling as he blushes.

**_-Four..._ **

"I'll open the others later," Dan announces.

"Well, it's your birthday." Phil shrugs, taking the wrapping paper from Dan.

"Phil, don't take that!" Dan complains, reaching to take it back.

Phil raises an eyebrow. "Take what?"

Dan groans as Phil gets up, waving the shiny material in the air. He groans again as Phil doesn't immediately come back, pulling himself off the sofa and looking through the apartment just like he had the day before. And, just like the day before, he finds Phil in his bedroom, this time just having entered.

Dan grins and tackles Phil from behind, laughing as they both lose balance and topple forwards. Luckily, Phil's left a pillow lying around so he falls on that instead of the floor. He twists under Dan and looks up at him with an exasperated look.

"You should be glad I didn't land on the floor."

"Yeah yeah, you're not that old!" Dan rolls his eyes.

"And that stops my spine from breaking because…?"

Dan shakes his head, poking Phil's stomach. "Shut up, you know you're fine."

Phil winks and lifts his head up enough to kiss Dan's chin. "You're such a sap."

But it doesn't matter because it's his birthday so a little sappiness is greatly appreciated.

**_-Five..._ **

Dan looks up abruptly and calls out, "Phil?"

"Uh huh?" is the response he gets.

"Want to get beaten in Mario Kart?" he asks, already grabbing the controllers.

Phil nods, "I'm up for the Mario Kart bit."

"Oh, come on, I've got birthday luck."

"Who was it insisting that they didn't want to celebrate their birthday?"

Dan shrugs so Phil grabs one of the controllers and the two of them start their race, Dan shouting and trying to steer the driver with himself as well as the remote.

Just as Dan reaches the finish line, Phil passes him and takes first place, jumping in victory as he does. Dan's groan echoes in the room as he bites the controller with regret in his eyes.

Phil smirks and snaps a photo, only partly because he wants to get back at Dan for calling him out because of the same thing. The other part of him just loves the different emotions Dan can get through in a short span of time.

"Want to lose again?" Phil offers.

"This is why I don't like birthdays."

Phil shrugs, "Some good things can come from losing."

"Like what?" Dan asks sourly.

"Like this," Phil says and kisses Dan again, properly.

And when he pulls away, Dan doesn't look so upset about coming second anymore.

**_-Six..._ **

"Have I tweeted anything yet?" Phil asks rhetorically as Dan looks up with a warning in his eyes.

"Phil?"

Phil shrugs, standing up to edit the photo before Dan can take the phone away from him.

"No, Phil!" Dan whines, going to follow him but tripping over his controller and falling against the sofa with a curse, "Oh, for-"

Phil pretends not to notice as he finally types out the message, tweeting it as quick as possible.

"Phil, don't you dare!" Dan shouts, finally stumbling to Phil's side.

"Too late." Phil shows him the tweet.

"Phil!" Dan complains, letting his head fall back on frustration.

Phil smiles and kisses the side of Dan's neck, stepping back to avoid Dan's reflexive jump.

Dan glares but his fingers reach up to brush the spot Phil has kissed, a smile on his face once again.

**_-Seven..._ **

"Oh, come on, it's not like we're going to Mount Everest."

Dan shakes his head, "Do we have to?"

"It's just dinner," Phil reminds him, "and you promised."

Phil gives him a stern look, folding his arms in front of his chest. Dan glares but can't hold it for long, soon giving in and muttering something about angry puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine!" Dan concedes, "But only because it's Bryony!"

Phil beams, his expression easily turning into his classic bright smile. Dan wants to roll his eyes but finds himself returning the gesture, fondly shaking his head at Phil's excitement.

"Thanks Dan!"

"I should be thanking you, not the other way around…" Dan admits.

Phil shrugs, "It's okay. Think of it as me paying you back for my birthday."

Dan scoffs, "We both know your birthday lasted for like a fortnight."

"Well, that's hardly my fault. People kept cancelling on us." Phil raises an eyebrow. "But if that's not enough for you…"

Dan realises what Phil's about to do just as he leans in and kisses Dan's lower lip, both of them laughing as he does.

**_-Eight..._ **

"Dan!" Phil yells just as Dan goes to plug his laptop in for charging.

"What?" he asks as he turns on the spot.

Phil pokes his head into the doorway, looking as thoughtful as Dan's branding, and shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Phil, what is it?" Dan asks, not quite worried but still concerned.

"It's your birthday… in our new house." Phil looks as if he hasn't said everything he wants to.

Dan cocks his head in confusion, "So?"

"So this is the first time in five years that we've not been tripping over the coffee table to eat the cake."

"We can trip over a table if that's what you want?" Dan offers, still bemused.

Phil shakes his head. "No."

"Then what?" Dan asks.

Phil's eyes light up as he finally figures out what he wants to say, "We're moving through life. And this is one more step."

Dan smiles, catching on. It's not entirely a shock when Phil kisses his cheek and smiles. "I'm glad I'm taking the step with you."

**_-Nine..._ **

Dan groans as he starts thinking, his mind going into an overwhelmingly fast spiral. He has to stop editing, flopping down onto the bed and shutting his eyes.

"Dan?" Phil calls, "Are you alright?"

Dan grunts in response, certain that it must sound muffled.

"Dan?" Phil calls again, "Danny!"

Dan almost smiles but then thinks of his place in the universe again and groans. Phil's voice stops as the footsteps reach the entrance to his room and he hears a distinct sigh of relief, followed by a sympathetic noise.

"Dan?" Phil asks softly, kneeling on the bed next to him.

Dan hums and curls himself around the warmth known as Phil, his eyes still shut. He feels Phil's fingers run through his hair soothingly and Phil starts humming something he hasn't heard before. Slowly, he focuses on Phil's voice, loudly exhaling once he can think clearly again.

"You alright?" Phil asks, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah… thanks," Dan murmurs, smiling.

Phil leans down and plants a kiss on his hairline. "You're welcome."

**_-Ten..._ **

"Oh f-"

"No swearing on your birthday!" Phil scolds, playfully glaring at Dan from his position on the sofa.

Dan lets his gaze drift to the ceiling for a full minute before he looks back to the broken plate and say, "But we just got this plate."

"And we can get another one," Phil says coolly.

Dan nods, putting the plate in a box before binning it with a regretful look. Phil looks up from his laptop when Dan doesn't say anything more.

"Dan, come on, it's just a plate."

Dan shakes his head. "It was the one you liked."

Phil chuckles but shrugs, walking into the kitchen as he says, "It's okay, I like you better."

Dan smiles happily as Phil kisses his hand and whispers, "I even like your butterfingers."

**_-Eleven..._ **

"Hey Phil?" Dan asks, poking said person.

"Ow, what is it?" Phil rubs his arm.

Dan bites his tongue for a second. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Phil thinks for a second before answering, "Not sure, I think it was that sushi place."

"The one we went to for your birthday?"

Phil nods, editing the video he has open. Dan nods thoughtfully, "Will we do a repeat of last time?"

Phil blinks. "Which part?"

Dan winks.

Phil blushes. "I don't know."

Not letting it go, Dan elbows Phil as he continues, "Because, you know, we never did finish what we started..."

Phil tries his best to ignore Dan's pokes, cutting out a clip of them crashing into one another.

His patience slowly deteriorating, he saves his progress and turn to Dan, using both hands to grab each side of his face. Without letting Dan catch his breath, he kisses Dan, hard and fast.

Dan whistles when they break apart, grinning.

**_-Twelve..._ **

"Dan?" Phil's voice rings through the entire house and Dan does a strange combination of rolling his eyes and wincing.

"What?"

He frowns when he doesn't get a response, not sure whether or not to be worried. He inwardly groans as Phil stays silent, taking his phone with him as he looks for Phil another time. When every single room comes up empty, he's genuinely concerned.

The buzz of his phone makes him shriek and he has to wait a few seconds before checking it: it's a message from Phil.

_-gotcha_

His eyes widen but Phil's arms are wrapped around him from behind, his laughter bright and playful.

Phil kisses his shoulder, "Happy birthday."

"Don't remind me," Dan complains but the smile on his face suggests that he doesn't mind that much.

**_-Thirteen..._ **

Dan glances at the clock with a sigh that Phil notices immediately. Which he had to, considering that Dan's lying with his head on Phil's lap as Phil leans on the back of the sofa.

"What's up, Daniel?"

Dan makes a face, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"I know."

"Then why are we going?" Dan asks as he sends a red shell towards Yoshi.

Phil smiles down at him. "Because it's your birthday."

"So? Can't a guy just stay alone for a bit?"

Phil hits Dan's vehicle with a green shell as he replies, "I'm here anyway."

"Yeah, well, I need you to photosynthesise."

"You're not a plant, Dan."

Dan shrugs. "I'm a plant of the universe."

Phil taps Dan's forehead with his controller. "A plant that's going to enjoy sushi."

"Says who?" Dan asks.

"The table reservation?" Phil counters.

Dan hums dismissively. "Those get cancelled almost all the time."

Phil kisses Dan's forehead in the spot where he'd tapped it before. "Do I get cancelled?"

Dan's little smile breaks out as he shakes his head. "Sushi place for dinner it is."

**_-Fourteen..._ **

"Phil, I did it, I rebranded!" Dan grins strangely as he looks to Phil.

"I know, your social medias say as much," Phil jokes.

Dan shakes his head. "Yeah but now tumblr is tagging me as Daniel Howell."

Phil chuckles, "That doesn't make it official."

Dan frowns. "Then what does?"

Phil pauses for a minute before twisting on the sofa so his knees are tucked under him and he's staring at Dan.

"What makes it official," he starts. "is you wanting it, debating on whether or not to do it and finally deciding to go ahead with it."

Phil holds up a finger as Dan goes to say something and continues, "What makes it official is you pacing back and forth to try and see if it would be a good decision."

Again, Dan tries to interrupt but Phil shakes his head. "What makes it official is you not changing, but showing who you really are."

And with that, he kisses Dan's forehead lightly.

Dan can't argue with that.

**_-Fifteen..._ **

"Are you hungry?" Phil asks.

Dan shrugs. "I'm down for food."

Phil beams and hands Dan the sticker he was holding. "Wait here."

Dan frowns as Phil jumps up and runs into his bedroom, wondering what food he has in there.

"Close your eyes!" Phil calls.

Dan laughs but does so, putting his hands over his eyes in case he's tempted to open them. Which he is when he heads Phil stumble and mutter something about lights.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Dan's eyes widen impossibly as he blinks them open to see a cake.

A cake.

A proper chocolate cake covered in what look like little dogs made of icing. A cake that looks home-made, not just bought from the nearest shop. A cake that explains why Phil went to bed really late.

"Phil, you absolute twat." Dan swallow as the looks up to see Phil holding a candle.

"You made a cake?" he asks in disbelief.

Phil folds his arms. "Of course."

"But..."

"I know you wanted to keep it chill but everyone needs a birthday cake," Phil explains.

Dan's words fail him so he stands up and kisses Phil, causing them to fall against the wall. Phil smiles as they pull apart, pressing his lips to Dan's in a smaller, softer gesture.

**_-Sixteen..._ **

Once Dan's found his voice again, he takes the lighter from Phil. "I still don't trust you with this."

He puts the lighter aside once the candle is ablaze, laughing as Phil starts singing. He waits until the song is over before he blows out the candle, closing his eyes.

"Make a wish," Phil suggests.

He tries. He tries to think of something he wants but, imagining Phil waiting for him to open his eyes, he can't think of anything he'd change about their life.

Dan shakes his head. "I don't need to."

He sees Phil's confusion as he opens his eyes but shrugs. "I think we're fine."

And he means it. Going through life with Phil is all he'd wished for and he couldn't be happier with the way it's turned out.

Phil's confusion lasts a few more seconds but then he catches on and chuckles, placing a kiss on Dan's cheek. "So do I."

**-Seventeen...**

Dan groans, "I can't decide..."

"Decide what?"

"What do you think?"

Phil tilts his head as he comes up behind Dan. "The blossom one."

Dan makes a face, "It's still black."

"And so is your soul, apparently."

Dan chuckles, "Fair enough."

But it's only five minutes later when Dan's back to staring at the mirror with a doubtful expression on his face. "I'm breaking fashion."

"No, you're wearing it," Phil counters.

Dan lets his head flop back so it falls onto Phil's shoulder. Phil puts on arm around Dan to steady them and laughs, "Dan, stop thinking so much."

He doesn't.

At least, not until Phil's lips fleetingly press against his forehead. After that, he's suddenly content that what he's wearing is going perfectly fine.

**_-Eighteen..._ **

Dan finds he doesn't mind the journey there.

He doesn't mind the traffic because it means he can leans against the warmth of Phil for longer and he doesn't mind that the driver takes a long route as it means he can Phil get increasingly closer to each each other.

He doesn't mind the weird radio station that's playing because it gives them something to laugh about and he doesn't mind that neither of them bought earphones because it means he can listen to Phil's voice.

He doesn't mind that they have an unfriendly driver because it gives them more time to talk with each other and he doesn't mind that the two of them occasionally fall into a comfortable silence.

But the thing that he minds least is the unexpected kiss from Phil as they near the end of the drive.

**_-Nineteen..._ **

When they see the trademark trees of the restaurant, Dan can't help but smile at Phil.

He hadn't even liked sushi that much at first but after years of eating it, he'd grown to like it. Which is why he can't help grinning at the plate of sushi that's placed between the four of them.

He doesn't even care that Bryony takes a picture and puts it on her snapchat, half-relieved that neither he nor Phil have the app.

"That's going to be everywhere in a few days," Phil comments with a smile.

"It's not the worst thing that's gone round," Dan says back, the two of them instantly making the same reminiscent facial expression.

Bryony frowns at them, asking what made them suddenly faze out. Of course, they don't answer, carrying on with their meal and Phil making a joke to move the conversation along.

Later, when the other two are discussing something, Phil leans forwards and quickly kisses Dan's cheek as he smirks. "Now stop cringing."

_**-Twenty...** _

It's Phil who suggests Dan should post a picture of himself on his birthday rather than letting people see what they're doing through Bryony.

"With alcohol?" Dan laughs, leaning back a little.

Phil nods. "You look cute, stay there."

Dan blushes and, thinking that nobody will let them hear the end of it if he turns into 'heart eyes Howell', closes his eyes as Phil takes the photo.

"Why didn't you go into photography?" He chuckles as all four of them approve it.

"He kind of did, he went into media," Bryony points out.

Dan rolls his eyes and says, "You're meant to go with me here."

The four of them end up discussing whatever comes up and taking a selfie together before Dan gets the chance to pull Phil aside for a second and whisper, "I'm glad you didn't go into photography."

"Why?"

"We wouldn't be here now."

Phil doesn't reply, giving Dan a quick kiss instead, but Dan gets what he's saying anyway.

_**-Twenty one...** _

Phil nudges Dan as they take turns fumbling with the key. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Dan hums, still buzzing a little from the alcohol, but doesn't argue. The two of them make their way inside and, after spending far too long taking their shoes off, flop onto the sofa with identical sighs.

"We should go there more often," Phil says.

"Agreed," Dan mumbles as he stretches his legs out. "What do you say to watching a film?"

"You choose then, birthday boy."

Dan's face scrunches up as he shoves Phil. "Ugh, no, don't say that."

Phil just laughs, his hand going to cover his mouth and having to double over because of how strong hysteria is.

Dan tries to stop the smile that creeps onto his face, he really does, but it doesn't work and the two of them are soon lost in laughter.

Phil recovers first, kissing Dan's nose again. "I'll pick one for us then."

_**-Twenty two...** _

Dan isn't crying. He really isn't. Because the film definitely didn't remind him of a certain person and no, he didn't accidentally compare himself to the people on screen.

"Dan, you softie," Phil accuses, carefully wiping the tears from Dan's eyes.

Dan emits a sound similar to the hybrid of crying and laughing, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

Phil just smiles, getting up and returning with a piece of cake. "Here. Cry into the cake."

Dan's hybrid noise suspiciously becomes more of a laugh as he takes the plate from Phil, sighing I'm satisfaction as the fluffiness sends his taste buds into euphoria.

"Phil, this is so good," he almost moans.

Phil wipes the last of Dan's emotional tears and kisses away the very last one with a proud grin. "Glad you think so"

_**-Twenty three...** _

"Dan, are you going to open your other presents?"

Dan hums, sliding the plate into the sink, "Sure."

After laughing at Phil's slightly-improved wrapping skills, he opens the other presents and literally dissolves into hysteria again.

"I can't believe you bought this..." he gasps as he waves the fidget spinner in the air.

Phil shrugs, his smile only a little but guilty as he says, "I may have used your birthday as an excuse..."

Dan shakes his head, laughing at the metallic rainbow colour. "You're impossible."

"I couldn't choose a colour." Phil grins sheepishly.

"I love it, don't worry, you spork." Dan assures him.

Phil's smile is so wide, it looks as if it's painful. But he doesn't stop smiling, even when he kisses Dan and murmurs, "I hope you'll still love it when I keep stealing it."

**_-Twenty four..._ **

For no reason in particular, other than that it's something he does every birthday, Dan plays the piano.

It's not his best because he hasn't practiced the piece much but he can feel himself slipping into the music, shutting his eyes as he plays each note louder than before. He lets himself fall into each beat, ignoring everything else around him as he focuses only on which note to press next.

He sighs as he leans back, almost falling off the stool as Phil claps. "That was perfect."

Dan holds back his smile. "I messed up on the chords."

"I didn't say it was accurate-" he shrugs "-I said that it was perfect."

And with that, Dan's smile can't be held back anymore. He's dimly aware that his dimples have never been deeper but he couldn't care less, breathing in Phil's praise.

"It was perfect," Phil repeats.

"You're perfect." Dan had meant it as a pointless retort but he finds that he truly believes it too.

Phil shrugs and kisses the top of Dan's head. "Whatever you say, birthday boy."

"Phil!" Dan laughs, jokily pushing Phil away.

- _ **Twenty five...**_

Phil gives Dan a strange look as the latter coughs, completely out of the blue. Dan wants to laugh it off it but carries on coughing, the burning sensation in his throat only getting worse the longer he does.

He hears Phil call his name, he hears the delicate clinking of glass and he hears the sound of running water but he doesn't really register what's happening until a glass of water is being pushed to his mouth.

He sighs with relief as the cool liquid spills down his throat and coughs a few more times to recover.

"You okay?" Phil asks softly.

Dan nods. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm not going to let you die on me."

Phil's reply is so solemn that Dan has to pause, looking up with concern. It's not very often that Phil will reference anything regarding death but, when he does, Dan knows it's almost a promise.

A promise to stay together.

And Dan knows, when Phil kisses his fringe before taking the glass back, that there's virtually nothing that could drive them apart.

_**-Twenty six...** _

The two of them have given up trying to do anything even remotely productive, both of them arranged in and around each other on the sofa.

Dan lets his head fall onto Phil's arm. "The day's nearly over."

"We've been awake for far too long," Phil adds, laughing.

"No, we've just been awake at all the wrong hours."

Phil hums in agreement and suddenly laces his fingers with Dan's. "Did you enjoy it though?"

"What?" Dan asks, rubbing the back of Phil's hand.

"Your birthday, obviously."

Dan doesn't even have to think before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I really did."

And so Phil pulls Dan up and kisses him. Not just another like the many throughout the day but a long, loving kiss that makes Dan forget his last name.

Because all that exists is Phil, their shared breathes and the feeling of belonging, everything else fading from his awareness like it was never created. Because this is where he feels at home. Because this, this is his favourite type of kiss.

_**-Post-birthday...** _

Phil wants the two of them to stay up past midnight so they can celebrate his birthday for as long as possible. So they stay curled up on Dan's bed, laughing and breathing as one entity until the clock's hand moves past twelve.

Phil manages to give Dan one last sleepy kiss, whisper one last 'happy birthday' and tightly hug Dan before falling asleep.

But, Dan doesn't mind, because he knows a Phil was up late yesterday and woke up hours before he did to get everything ready.

And, whilst staring up at the stars they'd excitedly stuck on Dan's ceiling, it finally hits him that he's now a year older.

Whilst looking at all the plastic constellations on his ceiling and absently shifting so Phil's head is on his shoulder, he realises that he's happy to be.

Even as he feels himself falling asleep, he understands what Phil said his birthday forecast was: twenty six kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way too long but honestly, the first attempt [that got deleted - i'm still irked] was even longer so... Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
